Safe and wanted
by daily-chan
Summary: His small feet ran down the dusty road, trying to run away, but he knew he couldn't no matter what. One shot, no pairing. something i found at the back of my computer


_Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters_

_Pairing: None Tsuzuki/Ruka family_

_Rating: K+_

_Warning: Ooc-ness and a bit of violence._

_This fic is unbeta'd and something I found in the deep corners of my computer and decided to post….I've written it a long time ago during one of my more bored moments and even if I did try to get the many, many errors out of it…I'm not entirely sure I succeeded sorry T-T._

His small feet ran down the dusty road as he was trying to get away.

Behind his soft footsteps, several others could be heard in the distance.

But the little boy didn't look around as he ran, knowing he would be hurt if they were able to catch him.

He had no idea what he had done wrong as one moment he had been walking home with the bread he had bought, while the next moment he was being called names as the village kids threw big rocks at him before chasing him.

It was a ritual he had become familiar with during the years as the same thing happened over and over again.

He felt like he probably deserved it, even if he had done nothing wrong he was still a monster, a demon.

He wasn't supposed to exist.

But instead of letting the village kids kill him, get rid of the demon boy he was, his body seemed to have a mind of its own as it ran.

He figured he was to selfish to die as he ran down a path and tripped, falling down the long and high cliff.

Pain erupted in his shoulder as he hit the ground the first time, but his mouth didn't let a pain scream pass as he rolled further of the cliff.

Nauseous and in pain he came to a stop as he landed on the hard and cold ground and through the upcoming headache he could hear the village kids make their way down as well, still following him even if they were more careful not to fall.

Secretly he hoped they would but immediately scolded himself for thinking like that.

He took no time to recover as he swayed strongly when he managed to push himself up on his feet and trembled as he took some shaky steps.

Pain washed through him but he willed it away as new rocks slammed into his already pained body.

Ignoring all pain he felt he took off again, biting his lip as to not scream out in pain as his injured foot hit the ground every step he ran.

He almost tripped but managed to steady himself as fear ran through him.

He could hear them calling out to him in anger and hatred, but he didn't stop to listen what they screamed as he tried to move faster, knowing that if he managed to reach his house they would go away out of fear for his sister.

He reached the small stream of water that ran close to his house but tripped again over the rocks being thrown and fell down this time.

Immediately he rolled himself up into a ball as well as he could as he knew he wouldn't be able to get up fast enough this time.

Sticks and stones started hitting him almost as soon as he had rolled up and the kids hit him everywhere they could reach.

He bit his lip, not wanting to give them the satisfaction to see him cry, even if that made him an even more disgustingly monster. He screamed in his mind, crying out for help but none came and the kids kept beating him up.

Drawing blood as they tore his skin open at his shoulder and hip, making him jerk out of defence at the suddenly sharp pain.

He screamed out in pain this time, but it only made the village kids laugh sadistically.

He tried to wrap his arms around his stomach and curl up again but two of the kids held both of his hands above him while two others held his legs so the others could kick him into his stomach and spit on his face.

They called him a monster, a demon among other things and screamed that he shouldn't be left alive.

He though the words hurt more then the beating, even though he knew what they said was true.

He tried his hardest not to fight back, for a monster should not be protecting his disgusting self, but he couldn't help but try and curl into a ball again to protect himself against the brutal beating.

From out of nowhere his defence broke suddenly and tears appeared in his eyes as he begged them to stop, to leave him alone. But they never did as they kept kicking and hitting him till black spots appeared in front of his eyes and he found it hard to stay awake.

He felt tears fall down his cheeks but he wasn't aware of them anymore as the stabbing and arching pain became too much to bear for his little body.

He fought the darkness as much as he dared as it scared him even more then the village kids did, but eventually he had to give in to it and the promise of no more pain sounded so tempting he wanted to embrace it with both arms.

But before he could the beating suddenly stopped and he felt their footsteps disappear from his side quickly.

Being thankful for whatever reason they had to suddenly leave he still felt guilty for surviving yet another attack.

He moved onto his side slowly, not having the strength to sit up or move as he felt something touch his hand that lay near to his face.

Slowly he opened his eyes a bit to see a tiny firefly on his hand and he couldn't help but to look at the beautiful creature, feeling honoured that the small insect would see him worthy enough to land on.

Even through all his pain he still smiled softly as he felt the slight tickle of the firefly and closed his eyes as he could feel his body trying to heal the wounds received.

Silently tears fell down his cheeks again and he felt disgusted at his own weakness even as he felt footsteps approach him.

They felt somehow familiar so he wasn't frightened as someone kneeled beside him and touched his unhurt shoulder softly. He relaxed more when he recognized the familiar scent of the person that was kneeling down beside him and tried to open his eyes again to look at her, to show her that he would be fine.

But even as he tried, he simply couldn't find the strength to open them as he drifted further and further away.

He could feel that he was carefully picked up from the cold and rocky ground and pulled close to the nicely warm body of his sister as she rocked him softly.

He felt fresh wet tears fall down onto his face as she cried for him and he wanted nothing more then to reach out to her and tell her that she should not cry for a monster like him.

But he couldn't get himself to do so as he limply lied in her arms, unable to move but yet feeling safe in her arms as he knew she was the only one that would ever accept him for who he was.

The only one to make him feel wanted.

the end

_Yeah….I know it's kind of crappy…. Don't bother telling me that…I already am very aware of that T-T…. just give me something to work with….something that will give me an idea to get out of this annoying block haunting me like bad smelling socks…. No idea where that thought came from 0.0_


End file.
